


Trade Him In

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Antichrist Superstar [5]
Category: Marilyn Manson - Fandom, Nine Inch Nails - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Jeordie's being a brat and needs to be replaced for a little while...





	Trade Him In

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone pls write Pogo fics i dont wanna do it myself all the timeeeee i would love u forever. anyways im at work writing this and im sorry i havent posted in like 90 years and this is kind of half assed but here ya go. seriously. make it my christmas present. all i want is pogo fic not written by me. Also I wrote this b I hate Twiggy and needed a way to avenge myself for all the Twiggy fics ive ever written.

If Manson was being honest with himself, Twiggy was really pissing him off. A lot. And he thought Trent might be feeling the same way.

"He's just being a brat," Manson shrugged casually.

Trent raised an eyebrow at this. He could tell Manson was more pissed off than he let on.

"Sooo lets find somebody else?" Trent suggested.

"Its really not that easy..." Manson sighed.

"No?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey guys, band meeting, the album's going really bad, also who wants to have a three way?'"

"... I guess," Trent said, realizing there was no pleasing him at this point and he just needed to bitch and whine a little, "I'll figure this out for you, m'kay?" Trent asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever," Manson grunted.

\-------------------------------------

Trent had picked his target. He figured Pogo would be the easiest to convince, as he was up for anything if you got him intoxicated enough. And Trent also knew of some past... Going-ons between him and Manson that meant they weren't opposed to this idea before.

He found Pogo, nearly vibrating out of his seat as usual. 

"You wanna beer?" Trent asked casually.

"Heheh, Yeah," Pogo answered.

Sometimes that energy he always seemed to have stressed Trent the fuck out, but he was fine with it right now.

He returned from the kitchen and handed the keyboardist his drink. He downed it all in one go and didn't even blink.

"... Something harder?" Trent asked, somewhat impressed.

"Jack?" he suggested.

"Got it" Trent answered and left to get the bottle from the kitchen. He returned and handed it to him with a soft smile.

Pogo narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?" Trent asked.

"Why are you acting like my bitch?" Pogo giggled a little.

"I'm not," he shrugged. Manson had mentioned a few times he was convinced Pogo could read minds. He always seemed to know what was going on.

Pogo sipped from the bottle, not taking his eyes off Trent.

"You want something, huh?"

Damn he was good.

"More like Manson wants something" Trent sighed.

"Is this about Jeordie?"

"... Dude how the fuck-"

"They arent talking as much," Pogo shrugged, "and, uh, Jeordie's a screamer. Haven't heard that from upstairs in a bit."

Trent was speechless. Maybe he really could read minds.

"Uh... Yeah," Trent said.

Pogo took another long swig from the bottle.

"So where do I come into play in all this?" Pogo asked, more to himself than to the man sitting across from him.

That shit eating grin once again spread across the keyboardists face. He'd taken the hint.

"Please... Just to shut Brian up for a while, I'm his god damn complaints department" Trent asked.

"I dunnooooo," Pogo fake contemplated.

Trent sighed, "Pleaseeeee".

"I'll think about it," Pogo said almost sadistically, standing up and exiting quickly.


End file.
